¡BOO-yah!
by The Elizabeth Wolf
Summary: -¡BOO-yah! ¿Lo entiendes? Como un fantasma punk- Chloe Price estaba acostumbrada a un tipo de reacción a esa broma: ser ignorada y seguir con lo suyo. Así que no es mucho decir que el grito que salió de la boca de la castaña fue tan sorpresivo que casi le provoca un infarto, ya saben, si su corazón latiera. AU
1. Prólogo

Max Caulfield es la noticia más reciente de Arcadia Bay. Citadina de Seattle que logró entrar en la academia Blackwell, especialista en Ciencia y Artes, gracias a una beca artística, pero eso no era lo que hacía que todo el mundo hablara de ella, sino el hecho de que su familia había comprado la casa Price.

Arcadia Bay es un pueblo pequeño en el que todos conocen a todos, no era secreto para nadie la tragedia sufrida por la pequeña familia conformada por William, Joyce y Chloe Price; seis años atrás, Willian sufrió un accidente automovilístico que le costó la vida (conductor adolescente alcoholizado o drogado, nada nuevo en estos días), Joyce sufrió la pérdida de un esposo ese día y Chloe la de un padre.

William había sido un buen hombre en vida, querido por compañeros y amado por familia y amigos. La pobre Joyce, quien había trabajado como mesera de la cafetería local "Dos Ballenas"*, se vio en la necesidad de doblar sus turnos para poder sacar adelante a su hija como madre viuda, fue en esas largas jornadas en las que conoció al entonces nuevo jefe de seguridad de Blackwell; David Madsen, después de meses de pláticas ambos adultos se enamoraron y decidieron casarse. Esto provocó la ira de la joven Chloe, quien ya luchaba contra la depresión que dejo la muerte de su padre, demandando su derecho de mantener el apellido Price.

La muchacha no había tomado su situación muy bien; comenzando con una baja en sus calificaciones, consumo de alcohol y drogas, chicos malos, expulsión, un cambio drástico de imagen que comenzó con un rayo de color azul y terminó en todo el cabello de ese color, decisión que tomó después de conocer a Rachel Amber, otro misterio propio de Arcadia Bay, la joven desapareció al año de amistad con Chloe, quien quedó incluso más devastada por este hecho, hizo de su misión encontrar a su amiga, desafortunadamente, terminó por desaparecer también.

Joyce y David hicieron todo lo que estaba a su alcance por encontrar a la joven durante un año, reunir familia, contactos, policía, el ex soldado perdió incluso su trabajo en Blackwell después de que su investigación y creciente paranoia lo llevará a acusar a personal de la institución por la desaparición de las muchachas, después de eso no quedo mucho para la pareja en Arcadia Bay por lo que decidieron vender su casa y abandonar el pueblo.

Lo que nos lleva al presente: la familia Caulfield recibiendo las llaves y escrituras de la casa de una Joyce de apariencia exhausta, había conocido a David y lucia de la misma manera; caras pálidas, ojeras marcadas debajo de ojos rojos por falta de sueño**, una imagen no muy agradable, algo muy triste.

-Muy bien, Vanessa,- el acento sureño de la mujer rubia resonó en el jardín en frente la casa- aquí está todo lo que necesitan- presentó dichos objetos.

-Muchas gracias Joyce- contestó Vanessa recibiéndolos- es una lástima que tuviéramos que conocernos de esta manera.

-Ya lo creo- su mirada se poso en Max y sonrió un momento con tristeza- estoy segura que a Chloe le hubiera encantado ser tu amiga.

-Me habría gustado conocerla- contestó la joven.

-Bueno, es momento de que nos vayamos- se dirigió de nuevo a los padres de Max- cuiden de su muchacha, algo raro pasa en Blackwell.

Después de eso y las despedidas esperadas, la pareja abordó su camión y condujeron hasta perderse en el horizonte dejando a la familia en frente de su nueva casa.

El edifico no se encuentra en malas condiciones, admiraba Max mientras se acercaban a la puerta de entrada, la fachada estaba pintada hasta la mitad de azul, y el resto, junto con el garaje de un amarillo opaco. La puerta dio paso a un pasillo, a la derecha, la puerta del garaje y más adelante las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso, al avanzar hacia la izquierda está la puerta que lleva a una pequeña cocina y al frente una sala comedor con unas puertas deslizantes que dan a un amplio patio trasero. Max observaba todo con curiosidad preguntándose cuántas memorias se encontraban en esas paredes, cuántas de ellas serían buenas, cuántas malas.

La joven dejo sus cavilaciones y subió las escaleras para, a indicación de su padre, elegir la que sería su nueva habitación por el resto del verano y los fines de semana que regresara de Blackwell.

Consideró sus opciones, el segundo piso constaba de tres habitaciones y un baño, la primera a la derecha estando arriba del garaje, más adelante y frente al baño estaba la segunda y a la izquierda, frente a la primera, la tercera. Max no sabía por qué pero algo de la primera habitación le atrajo. Se acerco a ella y al abrir la puerta fue recibida por una ráfaga de aire frío, algo curioso para el clima caluroso del verano, observó el cuarto; espacioso con un colchón al fondo y un escritorio debajo de la ventana que da vista a la calle. Un destello azul distrajo a la joven, una mariposa entró por dicha ventana y se posó en una de las esquinas del colchón, Max, siempre lista, sacó su cámara (polaroid) de su mochila y se acercó con cuidado, ya estando a una distancia aceptable tomó la foto, una vez revelada la observó, era una muy buena foto y decidió que esa era la señal que indicaba que esa debía ser su habitación, dejó su mochila, cámara y foto en el escritorio y bajó para comunicar su decisión a sus padres.

Después de trasladar todas sus pertenencias del camión de mudanzas a su cuarto y de prepararse para dormir, Max buscó su cámara en el escritorio para tomar la última selfie del día, sin embargo la encontró arriba de la caja con su ropa sin desempacar… _"Podría jurar que la había dejada en el escritorio."_

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

* * *

 **** ** _*_** ** _Ni idea de cómo es en español._**

 **** ** _**_** ** _Me los imaginé como personas de una película de Tim Burton xD_**

 ** _Saludos lectores!_**

 ** _Este es un nuevo proyecto que estoy construyendo, después de 2 meses sin escribir (estoy MUY oxidada, lo siento) y con ayuda del final de Life is Strange ( aún no supero ninguno de los finales) me decidí a escribir este fic que llevaba ya un tiempo en mi cabeza, este es solo el intro, espero se les haga interesante y no los haya aburrido con tanta descripción ._**

 ** _Este año entré a la universidad así que aún estoy acostumbrándome a todo el rollo de los horarios y eso, por lo que no estoy segura cada cuanto actualizaré, intentaré escribir entre clases y cuando tenga tiempo libre._**

 ** _(También haré eso con mi otro fic que no he actualizado, no me maten)_**

 ** _Sin más, espero les haya gustado y les agradezco por leer._**

 ** _Elizabeth Wolf._**


	2. Esta acción tendrá consecuencias

Max no se consideraba una persona supersticiosa.

Toda su vida había pasado sin ningún incidente, todo normal. Jamás fue víctima de susurros de voces mudas o de imágenes repentinas de personas que en realidad no están ahí. Y cuando Max disfruta de una buena película de terror, se enorgullecía de decir que en sus 18 años de vida nunca estuvo en contacto con lo sobrenatural.

Hasta ahora.

Todo comenzó 2 días después de la mudanza; la joven fotógrafa observaba su nueva habitación con atención: las paredes estaban cubiertas de grafitis, frases que, seguramente, Chloe Price había escrito en los años posteriores a la muerte de su padre; "No puedo dormir", "Todos mienten, sin excepciones" eran pequeños pedazos del dolor que la adolescente había dejado atrás, y posters, desde de bandas de rock hasta fotografía de mujeres y artistas. A la izquierda, en una de las paredes del closet que ahí se encontraba, había marcas del crecimiento de la joven ralladas con pintura negra* y una nueva frase "Papá se ha ido". Max no lo iba a negar, aunque sentía pena por Chloe, no pudo evitar sacar un par de fotos del lugar, el cuarto entero gritaba _Punk Girl_. Y mientras la habitación era material fotográfico no era el estilo de Max Caulfiel, así que, los posters se tenían que ir, las paredes pintas y el closet arreglar.

Max consideró sus opciones y se decidió por comenzar con el closet, tendría que comprar pintura para poder arreglar las paredes de todos modos, caminó hacía la estructura de madera, lo abrió y analizó el contenido olvidado por la propietaria anterior: una botas negras en el suelo, un par de blusas y pantalones colgados y, finalmente, unas cajas en la repisa superior. Fue ahí en donde encontró algo que le llamó la atención, junto a las cajas estaba un globo de nueve con lo que parecía la figura de un venado por dentro, los venados son los animales favoritos de Max, así que, sin pensar muy bien en las consecuencias, se paró de puntitas e intentó alcanzar el globo para poder observarlo mejor, puedo moverlo un poco con la yema de los dedos, pero al momento de empujarlo sus reflejos fallaron y en lugar de atraparlo el globo cayó y se rompió.

 _"_ _Maldición…"_

Max observó los pedazos esparcidos en el suelo con un poco de culpa, no había sido su intención destruir las cosas del cuarto. Con remordimiento bajo por una escoba y recogedor para limpiar el desastre.

Entró en la cocina en donde vio una nota de sus padres pegada al refrigerador. Al parecer habían salido y no regresarían hasta tarde… Bueno, había comida así que al menos no moriría de hambre.

La joven castaña estaba buscando la escoba cuando el sonido de un golpe seco proveniente de su habitación la detuvo en seco. La joven repasó mentalmente todas las vía de acceso de la casa, todas las puertas estaban cerradas con llave (después de vivir en Seattle por tanto tiempo, desconfías un poco de la gente) y las ventanas, de igual manera, se encontraban cerradas. Inhalo profundamente y esperó siete segundos antes de exhalar intentando calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. _"Tranquila Max, no hay manera de que alguien esté en la casa, no pasa nada."_

Se centró de nuevo en la tarea de buscar con que limpiar el globo y al encontrar lo necesario subió cautelosamente las escaleras. _"Nada raro, lo vez Max, no hay nadie."_ Entró en su habitación y observó, todo se encontraba en orden excepto… ¡su cámara! Corrió hacia el escritorio en donde la encontró en el suelo, la recogió y confirmo con alivio que no estaba rota.

Se concentró en lo suertuda que había sido al no haber perdido su cámara el resto del día y no en hecho de que se había caído sin razón alguna y cuando se encontraba completamente sola en la casa.

Después de ese incidente y a medida que se acaba el verano Max notó un extraño patrón, cada vez que perturbaba alguna de las cosas de Chloe Price, algo le pasaba a una pertenencia propia.

Cuando Max estaba limpiando su habitación de los papeles y posters encontró un volante de "Desaparecido" de Rachel Amber, no era nada nuevo pues la joven había visto centenares de esos anuncios en toda la ciudad, junto con los de Chloe, así que sin considerarlo mucho los tiró a la basura con todo lo demás.

Al día siguiente, cuando la castaña estaba revisando sus fotos, se dio cuenta que faltaba una.

Posteriormente, inspeccionando debajo de la cama encontró una caja llena de CDs, curiosamente se encontró con uno marcado con el nombre de Rachel Amber. Para ser alguien quien había desaparecido dos años atrás, la presencia de la chica seguía en todos lados, en especial en esa habitación. Como la música que se encontraba en los discos no era muy de su estilo, Max llevó la caja a la cochera (sus padres le había dicho que planeaban hacer una venta de garaje para no tener que desechar todo lo que había quedado de la familia Price) en donde la dejo con el resto de cosas.

Esa noche perdió su mochila, le preguntó a sus padres quienes aseguraron haberla visto por última vez en el cuarto de la joven, en donde buscó arduamente para encontrarla en la repisa del closet.

Max no se consideraba una persona supersticiosa, pero, solo por precaución, recolectó todas las cosas de la joven de cabello azul y las dejó en un pequeño rincón de la habitación. Lo consideró un experimento y cuando, como resultado, sus cosas dejaron de desaparecerse o moverse de lugar, Max no sabía si sentirse aliviada o consternada.

No había nada de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad?

Max Caulfield no creía en fantasmas…¿verdad?

 __ _ *****_ _ **Perdón si hay alguna falla, todo lo estoy escribiendo de lo que me acuerdo de los LP que vi del juego.**_

 _ **Saludos lectores!**_

 _ **Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios (intentaré responderlos todos), por seguir esta historia y agregarla a sus favoritos, me ponen una sonrisa inmensa en la cara :D**_

 _ **Bueno pues, un capítulo corto con un poco más de introducción, cosillas raras están pasando en la casa Price, ¿qué será? Mi apuesta son vampiros.**_

 _ **Sin más los dejo, muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Elizabeth Wolf.**_


	3. ¿Y dónde están las rubias?

Ryan y Vanessa Caulfield se consideran padres, por así decirlo, bastante decentes. Habían criado a su única hija para que fuera una joven adulta responsable, humilde y, por encima de todo, feliz. Siempre han estado a su lado al pasar los años dándole su apoyo y su cariño, cuando Max a sus 12 años de edad, después de haber asistido a una exposición de fotografía de un tal Mark Jefferson, les expresó con ojos azules literalmente brillando de emoción que su llamado en la vida era ser fotógrafa, Ryan y Vanessa no hicieron nada más que sonreír y prometer que buscarían la cámara perfecta para su hija a primera hora del día siguiente, así como se comprometieron a ayudar a su pequeña a comenzar en ese mundo, continuaron haciéndolo hasta llegar al punto de mudarse a la ciudad la escuela que cuenta con el mejor programa de artes.

Los Caulfield conocían bien a su hija, por ello habían notado el ligero cambio de actitud que tuvo esta ante la mudanza. No era nada que hiciera que las sirenas de preocupación se prendieran en la cabeza de ambos padres pero, la alteración estaba ahí; se paseaba por la casa en busca de cosas de los antiguos habitantes, y siempre miraba hacía su espalda como si alguien la estuviera viendo, lucía un poco alterada y la cantidad de café que consumía estaba en los límites de lo saludable, aún así, la pareja decidió por darle su espacio y atribuir el extraño comportamiento al tratar de ajustarse a vivir en una ciudad nueva.

Lo que nos lleva a la habitación de Max que se encuentra caminando de extremo a extremo frente a su cama, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para observar la caja con cosas de Chloe Price que estaba sobre ella.

Max estaba cansada, su espalda dolía y sus ojos picaban, claros signos de que pasar tanto tiempo sentada frente a la computadora sin dormir más de 4 horas no era algo bueno. Su cabello era un desastre y bajo sus ojos se empezaban a ver unas ojeras moradas, bostezaba cada diez minutos pero tenía un propósito: averiguar si él -o mejor dicho, _la_ causante de que cosas extrañas pasaran en su nueva casa era, realmente, el fantasma de Chloe Price. Después de arduas horas de investigación en Google y un par de tutoriales en WikiHow después de estar muy desesperada, la joven fotógrafa concluyó que si estaba perdiendo la cordura, no podía pasar nada en enloquecer completamente; iba a intentar contactar a Chloe Price.

Como ya he mencionado, la castaña había hecho su lectura sobre el tema y sabía de los peligros que venían con tratar de entablar contacto con el más allá o aquí, o lo que sea, por ello, no Ouija. Tener una casa infestada de posibles demonios y poltergeist, no era algo que atrajera a la joven, no gracias. Se iría a lo menos extremo, lo primero era recolectar la cantidad más grande de pertenencias posibles de la persona que se quería contactar, la energía se concentraba ahí más fuerte o algo por el estilo, Max, pensando de nuevo que su juicio se iba yendo lentamente, fue tan lejos como para buscar los pedazos del globo de nieve y un par anuncios de Rachel Amber recordando la reacción que aquellos objetos provocaron. Compró un par de velas, una grabadora de voz y se preparó mentalmente para que, al dar las 3 de la mañana, _sí,_ la hora muerta, intentara hablar con el fantasma de la joven.

-¡Max!- La joven saltó un poco ante el gritó de su madre.

-¡En seguida bajo!- contestó y salió de su cuarto intentando calmar la aceleración de su corazón.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Con todo el asunto del "Fantasma Price", como decidió nombrarlo oficialmente, Max había olvidado por completo la visita guiada que Blackwell daría ese día. Gracias al recordatorio de su madre, tomó una ducha rápida y fue a tomar el autobús, Ryan, por supuesto, se había ofrecido a llevarla pero la castaña se negó argumentando que tenía que aprender a moverse por la ciudad, o aunque fuera, trasladarse de su casa a la escuela y viceversa.

Llegó a la parada de autobuses que se encontraba a una calle de su casa y espero al clásico vehículo amarillo y abordó, no antes de preguntar si el destino era Blackwell (preguntando no pierdes nada, pero si no preguntas te pierdes tu*). Para hacer su viaje más ameno, se puso sus audífonos y activó la reproducción aleatoria.

Una agradable melodía acústica era la banda sonora que acompañaba el paisaje de Arcadia Bay, Max observaba el pueblo, el pequeño centro de la ciudad se veía atareado con trabajadores que comenzaban su jornada, el autobús llego hasta la playa en donde el mar se encontraba tranquilo sin oleaje mayor, a la distancia se distinguía un gran faro y por la calle la cafetería "Two Whales"**, en donde había trabajo Joyce Price, se veía llena, Max le diría a sus padres que fueran para probar la comida pronto.

Dos canciones después el autobús se detuvo frente a una gran institución, Max desabordó, guardando sus audífonos, maravillada ante lo que muy pronto sería su escuela. Con emoción subió los escalones que llevaban al frente de la escuela, junto a los rieles se encontraban unos patinadores haciendo trucos, en el pasto una exposición de fotografía se presentaba y frente a una fuente estaban reunidos una considerable cantidad de jóvenes, Max supuso que ese era su grupo, se acercó aún explorando con su mirada todo lo que el edificio tenía para dar, en su distracción Max no vio que iba caminando directamente hacia una joven que estaba a espaldas de ella. El choque no fue muy duro pero sí provocó que la joven, alta de cabello rubio muy corto soltara lo que llevaba en las manos, cayendo al suelo.

Max entró en pánico en el momento que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Lo-lo siento mucho, no-no te vi y…- la joven fotógrafa comenzó a disculparse mientras la otra muchacha se daba la vuelta rápidamente buscando al responsable de que su celular este en el suelo.

-De verdad, no fue a-a propósito- Max siguió hablando cuando la otra joven no dijo nada, pero juzgando por el color rojizo que estaba tomando su cara, la castaña supuso que estaba _muy_ enojada***.

-¡Qu-qué rayos te pasa!- Después de un latido la joven de cabello rubio por fin reaccionó. – ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta ese teléfono?-

-Yo—

-¡Taylor! Recógelo y vámonos- Otra rubia con cabello más largo obedeció y junto con otra chica de cabello negro, se alejaron no sin antes dedicarle a Max una mirada de desdén.

 _"_ _Wowser."_

Esa _no_ era la primera impresión que Max esperaba tener en Blackwell.

Después de unos minutos en los que Max seguía en shock, otra futura estudiante se le acercó, de cabello rubio _"¿Y dónde están las rubias?"_ , largo, recogido en un chongo, vestía una blusa blanca con una falda y suéter azules, llevaba una cruz en el cuello y una tímida sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó amablemente.

-Sí, gracias,- respondió Max saliendo de su estupor- soy Max Caulfield-

-Kate Marsh- correspondió a la presentación aún sonriendo- no te preocupes Max, estoy segura que no todos los que están aquí son así-

-Eso espero- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien jóvenes!- la atención de las muchachas se fue hacia un hombre alto, de tez oscura que se posó frente a todos –Mi nombre es Ray Wells, soy el director y quiero darles la bienvenida por parte de todo el personal de Blackwell. Estoy seguro que en esta maravillosa escuela encontraran las herramientas necesarias para alcanzar las metas que tiene planteados. Ahora, si me acompañan, les mostraré las instalaciones-

El tour no fue nada del otro mundo, visitaron los dormitorios, la biblioteca, el auditorio, y las aulas de clase, lo único que le llamó la atención a la joven Max fue cuando llegaron al Laboratorio de Fotografía y encontraron al que sería su maestro.

Mark Jefferson.

 ** _Mark maldita sea Jefferson._**

Cuando entraron al laboratorio el fotógrafo se encontraba retocando alguno de sus trabajos en una laptop, los recibió con una sonrisa carismática dejándoles saber lo emocionado que estaba al ver a un grupo tan lleno de juventud e inocencia y que esperaba con ansias el inicio del año escolar.

Eso fue suficiente para que Max se pasara el resto del día con una sonrisa en la casa e incluso hizo que se le olvidara el asunto del Fantasma Price por un buen rato, al terminar el recorrido Max y Kate intercambiaron números de teléfono y Max llegó radiante a su casa, les platico que su héroe (y pequeño _crush,_ pero ¡shh!) Mark Jefferson sería uno de sus maestros. Ryan y Vanessa se sintieron felices al ver la agitación y felicidad con la hablaba su hija.

Estaban seguros de que todo estaría bien.

 _o-o-o-o-o_

 _2:58 am_ leía el reloj del celular de Max.

Toda la emoción de la mañana se había esfumado dando paso a una nueva ola de cansancio, nerviosismo y ansiedad. Cinco minutos antes Max había puesto la caja de cosas de Chloe en medio de la habitación, la había rodeado con las velas y tenía la grabadora lista en sus manos.

Desbloqueo su teléfono de nuevo; _3:00 am._

Era hora.

-Uh,- Max encendió la grabadora y la dejo despacio en el suelo- Soy Max Caulfield y…um, mi familia y yo nos mudamos hace unas semanas, supongo que te diste cuenta, ah- Max se sentía muy tonta hablando sola en una habitación alumbrada solo por velas- creo, ¿eres Chloe Price?-

Dejo de hablar esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

-¿Quieres, eh, quieres comunicarte conmigo?- nada.

-O, ¿tienes algún mensaje para tu familia?- Silencio.

Max, sintiéndose cada vez más idiota, siguió hablando por unos 15 minutos e incluso le pidió que moviera cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, para probar que Max, en efecto, no estaba enloqueciendo. Al no recibir ningún tipo de reacción Max, frustrada detuvo la grabación, encendió las luces, apago las velas y pateo la caja.

Se sentó en la cama contemplando todas las decisiones que la habían llevado a ese momento en la vida y como último recurso, se puso a escuchar la grabación.

Sí no aparecía nada, era todo. Olvidaría que eso había pasado y seguiría con su vida.

Con un poco de vergüenza la joven se escuchó planteando todas las preguntas sin respuesta, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando casi al final una estática se comenzó a escuchar.

Max, un poco emocionada y asustada, subió el volumen y acerco su oído a la bocina, el sonido crecía a medida que el corazón de Max se aceleraba y continuaba elevándose hasta que:

-¡BOO-yah!- Max brincó y volteó su cabeza hacia la derecha, ahí, parada- _flotando_ a lado de su cama se encontraba una muchacha que no podía ser mayor que ella, con una sonrisa juguetona en su cara.

-¿Lo entiendes? Como un fantasma punk-

Max gritó.

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

 ** _*Mi sentido de orientación es pésimo y siempre tengo que estar preguntado si los autobuses van a donde tengo que ir xD_**

 _ **** Dejaré los nombres en inglés.**_

*** _ **(**_ _ **͡**_ _ **͜ʖ**_ _ **͡**_ _ **°)**_

 ** _Guess who's back? back back_**

 ** _Back again? again gain_**

 ** _Ok no._**

 ** _¡Saludos lectores!_**

 ** _Espero tengan una agradable mañana/tarde/noche/madrugada, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, una disculpa enorme por la espera, pero, es el más largo hasta ahora, así que espero les guste._**

 ** _¿Qué es esto? ¿TRAMA? Max conoce a algunos estudiantes y personal de Blackwell y no puede esperar para empezar el año._**

 ** _Oh, y también casi le da un infarto, eso pasó._**

 ** _Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows, son un amor :3_**

 ** _Sin más los dejo, muchas gracias por leer._**

 ** _PD: La autora llora porque se acaba de dar cuenta que no puede traducir "hella"._**


	4. ¡BOO-yah!

Ser un fantasma no es tan divertido como lo hacen ver en las películas. O al menos eso es lo que Chloe Price piensa, sí, al principio el poder flotar, atravesar paredes y desvanecerse a voluntad fueron habilidades con las que la joven punk se entretuvo un tiempo pero, cuando empiezas a intentar recordar recordar tu muerte, o ves como tu familia está de luto sin poder decirles nada, siendo testigo de cómo sus esperanzas se van perdiendo cada día hasta que no pueden más y abandonan la casa ninguna destreza importa.

Y si ser fantasma puede ser interesante también es muy solitario.

Joyce y David dejaron la casa una semana antes de que la nueva familia se mudara, Chloe lo observó todo desde el fondo, como su madre lloraba abrazada al ex militar mientras se despedía de su hija sin saber que ella la escuchaba, Chloe no sabía si los fantasmas son capaces de llorar pero cuando se acerco al cuerpo de la mujer para intentar darle un abrazo y sus manos simplemente la atravesaron Chloe sintió algo resbalar por sus mejillas, plasma, lágrimas llámenlo como quieran, pero la joven rebelde siguió llorando mientras veía como se alejaban.

Durante esa semana Chloe fue un desastre, sentía tristeza, remordimiento y frustración pues sin importar que hiciera no podía dejar la casa, su espíritu o alma no pasaba de la puerta de enfrente y la cerca del patio trasero. En ese tiempo pensó en su mamá y cómo debió de haberla abrazado más veces cuando aún podía, pensó en David y en que tal vez no era tan malo pero jamás se lo pudo decir, pensó en William y cuanto deseaba verlo de nuevo y pensó en Rachel y en cuanto extrañaba su risa, la manera en que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando hablaba de lo que harían al llegar Los Ángeles, de la vida que tendrían juntas y como no podía recordar que había pasada con ella. Chloe deseaba ser capaz de fumar un cigarrillo y que Rachel estuviera cumpliendo su sueño en ese momento.

Ya un poco más controlada, la adolescente vio a su familia por última vez cuando le entregaron las llaves de la casa a sus nuevos inquilinos, una pareja relativamente joven y su hija que no podría ser mayor que ella. _"Supongo que ahora que soy fantasma no puedo envejecer… ¡19 por siempre perras!"_

Cada miembro entró a la casa y comenzó a instalarse, un sentimiento amargo se apoderó del corazón de Chloe, esa era _su_ casa y aunque no fuera de manera física ella todavía estaba ahí.

La joven fantasma fue hacia la que era- _es_ su recámara, floto en una esquina del colchón y espero a ver si la chica nueva decidiría tomar la habitación como suya. Sin decepcionar, unos minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la joven castaña que se estremeció un poco provocando que Chloe levantara su ceja derecha _"Okay…"_ observó como la chica revisaba su cuarto cuando repentinamente su mirada se poso en donde la joven punk se encontraba.

 _"_ _Ella no puede verme… ¿verdad?"_ pensó la fantasma mientras veía como la otra chica se acercaba con una cámara en mano, era muy parecida al tipo de cámara que utilizaba su papá, polaroid, recordaba. El ángulo del visor estaba un poco abajo, aplacando la ansiedad de la punk _"No, no puede verme."_ Bajo su mirada para observar que era a lo que en realidad le iba a sacar foto y vio una mariposa color azul, muy parecido al de su cabello.

Después del resplandor del flash Chloe observo a la fotógrafa revelar su imagen y sonreír satisfecha después de examinarla. _"Mmm, tiene pecas."_ La punk inspeccionaba la apariencia física de su nueva acompañante de casa mientras que la susodicha dejaba sus cosas y cámara en el escritorio, era más bajita que Chloe, ojos azules y cabello castaño, vestía una blusa rosa con estampado de un venado blanco junto con unos jeans genéricos.

Después de acomodar sus cosas la joven salió de la habitación dejando a Chloe con sus pensamientos. Después de un rato la fantasma observó la cámara de nuevo y se acercó a ella, concentrándose lo más que pudo intentó tomarla para descubrir que, en efecto, podía moverla un poco. Esto hizo que la joven sonriera de manera traviesa, _"Hora de darle la bienvenida a la nueva familia"._

 ** _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Chloe no tenía nada en contra de Max, nombre que descubrió gracias a sus padres, y aunque la primera vez sí había sido venganza (vamos, rompió el preciado globo de nieve que William le había dado en su cumpleaños) la fantasma se entretenía intentando asustar a la fotógrafa, cuando Max tiró uno de los bolates que Chloe había hecho de Rachel, le robó una fotografía que había visto en su diario y le había gustado mucho, Max movió sus CD's, Chloe le escondió su mochila y así pasaron los días hasta que algo impresionada la joven de cabello azul vio como Max recolectaba todas sus antiguas pertenencias y las ponía en un rincón del cuarto, ahora Chloe estaba curiosa de que tan lejos llegaría la otra muchacha con sus travesuras.

Su respuesta llego en noches casi enteras sin dormir en las que la fotógrafa investigaba como ponerse en contacto con espíritus, la incredulidad de Chloe creció cuando vio que la otra joven había comprado velas y una grabadora de sonido, no importaba cuando se esforzara Max, no sería capaz de poder hablar con ella; Chloe había intentado interactuar con los otros inquilinos de la casa, se la pasaba gritando ¡BOO-yah! Cada vez que veía a los padres de Max y nunca obtuvo una respuesta, eso no la sorprendió para nada, pero si le extrañó que tampoco podía mover ninguna de sus pertenencias, solo las de su hija…

La noche para hablar con los muertos llegó y Chloe flotó con sus piernas cruzadas a lado de la muchacha cuando preparó su ritual y se puso a hacerle preguntas.

-¿Eres Chloe Price?- Esa era fácil

 _-Sí-_

-¿Quieres, eh, quieres comunicarte conmigo?-

 _-Hmm, si pudiera lo haría, créeme, esto de ser fantasma es aburrido-_

-O, ¿tienes algún mensaje para tu familia?- Ah, esa era una buena pregunta, Chloe perdió la atención mientras pensaba en que le podría decir a su familia, ¿que estaba bien? Se encontraba encerrada en la propiedad así que no creía eso, ¿qué no se preocupen, ahora está en un lugar mejor? Mentira de nuevo. Después de un rato la fantasma se aburrió y decidió hacer su broma una vez más.

Mientras Max escuchaba la grabación Chloe se iba acercando a ella, lentamente, preparándose, al tiempo en que la fotógrafa escuchaba su vos saliendo de la grabadora Chloe notaba como sus mejillas se teñían de un suave rojo _"Vaya Max, para ser una nerd eres bastante bonita"_

La grabación casi llegaba al final cuando:

-¡BOO-yah!- Chloe observó como la otra muchacha dio un brinco y volteó a verla.

-¿Lo entiendes? Como un fantasma punk-

Chloe Price estaba acostumbrada a un tipo de reacción a esa broma: ser ignorada y seguir con lo suyo. Así que no es mucho decir que el grito que salió de la boca de la castaña fue tan sorpresivo que casi le provoca un infarto, ya saben, si su corazón latiera.

 ** _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

 ** _¿Adivinen quién no esta muerta?_**

 ** _Chloe no. Okay, me detengo._**

 ** _Una disculpa ENORME por la tardanza, la escuela estaba matándome poco a poco, luego tuve algunos problemas de salud sin contar el drama y trauma por culpa de The 100..._** ** _(fuckjrot)_**

 ** _Pero, aquí esta por fin el nuevo capítulo, una pequeña mirada dentro de la mente de Chloe y cómo le ha ido como fantasma, no les voy a mentir, la última escena fue la que hizo que este fanfic existiera en primer lugar y estaba muy emocionada por escribirla._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, pueden pasar a mi tumblr a gritarme por no actualizar más seguido: elizabethwolf._**

 ** _Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por comentar, darle favorito y seguir, me ponen una sonrisa en la cara con las notificaciones._**

 ** _Sin más, me despido._**

 ** _Elizabeth Wolf._**


	5. Destino

Max estaba petrificada, después de soltar un grito que casi le desgarró la garganta no podía dejar de ver a Chloe, el fantasma de Chloe Price, quien la observaba con la misma cara transparente de incredulidad.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente haciendo que la joven brincara en su lugar de nuevo.

-¿Maxine? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Max escuchó la voz urgente de su papá como un sonido muy alejado, volteo a ver a la puerta y observó a sus padres con caras de preocupación, regreso su vista a la izquierda, Chloe seguía ahí.

-Yo…- intentó hablar pero de su garganta salió solo un susurro, sus ojos bailaban entre sus padres que cada vez se agitaban más y la fantasma que se veía un poco más tranquila creando un contraste que si Max no estuviera aterrorizada la pondría a reír.

Ryan y Vanessa miraron hacía el espacio en donde su hija veía con tanto empeño pero no encontraron nada, observaron a Max con cuidado; estaba pálida y tenía gotas de sudor en su frente. Registraron la habitación con la mirada pero no encontraron nada fuera de lugar, excepto por unas velas y la caja volteada de donde salían pertenecías de Chloe Price. Compartieron una mirada.

Vanessa se acercó lentamente a su hija y se sentó a su lado –Maxine, ¿estás bien? Sabes que puedes decirnos si algo te pasa, ¿verdad?- terminó poniendo su mano en el hombro de la castaña con cuidado.

-Max, nunca Maxine- respondió con más fuerza en su voz, la sangre regresaba a su cara coloreando su tez de nuevo. –Estoy bien, solo…- no sabía que decir.

-Luces como si hubieras visto un fantasma- comentó Ryan riéndose un poco tratando de romper la tensión en el cuarto.

Vanessa lo reprendió con la mirada – _Max_ si no estás cómoda en esta habitación puedes cambiarte a otra, puedes incluso tener la nuestra- ofreció dando un pequeño apretón al hombro que sostenía.

-No mamá,- suspiró- de verdad estoy bien, estaba viendo un documental de fotografías en hospitales abandonados y me asusté un poco, pero ya estoy bien- aseguró sonriendo un poco.

Ryan y Vanessa no parecían muy convencidos pero decidieron dejar el tema en paz, le desearon una buena noche a su hija y la hicieron prometer que les hablaría si pasaba algo, salieron de la habitación dejando a Max sola nuevamente, oh bueno, no tan sola.

-Eso no fue para _nada_ incómodo- la joven fantasma ahora se encontraba flotando cerca de Max y la observaba con curiosidad -¿En verdad puedes verme?- Max se sobresalto un poco de nuevo.

-Supongo que sí…- respiró tratando de tranquilizar las palpitaciones descontroladas de su corazón- y mis padres no pueden ¿no es así?-

-Eh, creo que no- Chloe se movió de nuevo hacia el otro lado de la castaña. –Intenté asustarlos varias veces pero nunca funcionó- sonrió de repente- sólo a ti-

Max se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-¡Mis fotografías!- exclamó señalando a la fantasma que ahora sonreía más abiertamente- Mi mochila, todo, ¡fuiste tú!-

-Sí, sí, todo fue obra del Fantasma de la Casa Price- contesto riendo después de bajar su voz de manera dramática. -Para serte sincera, no sé por qué solo pude mover tus cosas,- empezó a dar vueltas en toda la habitación- créeme, lo intenté con todo, pero como sea, eso nos llevó a que me puedas ver-

Max pensó en esas palabras, sí era bastante extraño que la fantasma solo pudiera hacer contacto con ella, tal vez fuera por alguna razón.

-¿Tienes algún mensaje para tu familia?- repitió las palabras que no hace poco la hicieron sentir como una tonta hablando consigo misma.

-No realmente- contestó la fantasma parando su vuelo en frente de la ventana. Su semblante se veía… triste.

-Bueno, debe de haber alguna razón por la todo esto paso, ¿verdad?- intentó de nuevo cambiando el rumbo de la conversación –porque el que pueda verte se siente como—

-¿Destino?- Max observó a la fantasma que la veía intensamente, sus ojos eran de color azul, al igual que su cabello, aunque no podía distinguir bien su tonalidad debido a la transparencia de su imagen, aún así Max pensaba que tenía bonitos ojos.

-Sí- respondió sin romper el contacto visual.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En las semanas que siguieron a su encuentro con Chloe la castaña pasaba su tiempo organizando todo para su próximo ingreso a clases, de vez en cuando se reunía con Kate Marsh, pero lo que más disfrutaba era hablar con Chloe. No estaba muy segura de sí la fantasma la consideraba una amiga, pero Max se había encariñado un poco la fantasma de ojos azules, cuando estaba en su habitación o la casa se encontraba vacía se ponían a hablar de cualquier cosa, desde sus bandas favoritas ( _"No puedo creer que te guste toda esta música de hipster" "Lo dice la persona-er fantasma que tiene todos los discos de Sparklehorse" "…touché Maxi-pad"_ ) hasta cosas profundas, aunque estas charlas se daban en menor cantidad.

Gracias a estas pláticas Max había descubierto que Chloe no podía recordar su muerte, ni lo que la pudo haber causado ( _"No lo sé Max, en un instante estoy en mi habitación medicándome y un segundo después ¡poom! Fantasma"_ ) y no podía salir de la casa, hecho que generalmente la ponía de mal humor debido a que no podía acompañarla a sus citas de té con Kate. Fuera de todo eso había un tema de discusión que era el favorito de Chloe: Rachel Amber.

La había conocido a los 16 años en el puesto local de drogas, en ese tiempo Chloe no se encontraba muy bien pues Joyce había empezado a salir con David y necesitaba un escape, escape que encontró con la hermosa joven, desde el momento en que se conocieron fueron inseparables, Rachel le ayudaba a alejarse de su desastrosa vida familiar y la hacía sentirse aceptada y querida como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Max solo podía imaginar el brillo que los ojos de Chloe seguramente adquirían cuando hablaba de Rachel en vida, pero estaba segura de que la joven la había hecho muy feliz y eso alegraba a Max.

Sin embargo, su amistad fue corta, le explicó Chloe con un aire de tristeza profunda, después de un año de conocerla y de planear el escape que harían de Arcadia Bay una vez ambas tuvieran dinero, Rachel desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro. La joven de cabello teñido busco y busco por seis meses a su querida amiga sin resultados. La castaña se moría por poder darle algún tipo de apoyo físico, un abrazo o cualquier cosa que hiciera sentir mejor a Chloe pero se conformaba con decirle que Rachel probablemente se encontraba en Los Ángeles intentado comenzar su carrera de modelaje, Max sabía que Chloe no le creía pero la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicaba al agradecerle era más que suficiente para la fotógrafa.

Después de esa plática pesada Chloe desapareció por unos días regresando el último fin de semana antes de que comenzaran las clases. Max se encontraba en su habitación un poco preocupada por la ausencia de su amiga cuando de repente la susodicha apareció frente a ella.

-¡Boo-yah!- Max agradeció que sus padres no estuvieran en casa para escuchar su grito de miedo.

-¡Chloe! ¡Podrías dejar de hacer eso!- reprendió con una mano en el pecho.

-Lo siento Mad Max, pero sigo siendo un fantasma punk- se disculpó riéndose.

-Más bien un fantasma cretino- le dedicó una mirada de enojo -¿En dónde estabas?- preguntó una vez que la fantasma se calmó –No estaba segura de si volverías- dijo casi en un susurro.

La mirada de Chloe se suavizó un poco –No te pongas tan triste, me tendrás que soportar por toda tu vida- la fantasma se alejó un poco de la otra muchacha –Estuve pensando en todo lo que hemos hablado- Max la observaba atentamente -y creo que ya sé por qué puede verme-

-Tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a Rachel- le dijo con la voz más seria que Max le había escuchado hasta ahora.

-¿Qué? Chloe, ¿cómo voy a hacer eso? Entro a la escuela este lunes y pasaré la mayor parte del tiempo en Blackwell- comenzó a excusarse la fotógrafa.

-No, no Max, escucha- Chloe se acerco a ella de nuevo- eso es bueno, Rachel también pasaba mucho tiempo ahí antes de que desapareciera, si investigas tal vez alguien te pueda decir algo de importancia-

Max vio la desesperación en los ojos transparentes de la fantasma y aunque sabía que Rachel había desaparecido dos años atrás y que lo más probable fuera que nadie supiera nada acerca del asunto, no pudo negarse.

-Muy bien Chloe, veré que puedo hacer- la enorme sonrisa que decoró el rostro fantasmal de Chloe fue prueba suficiente de que valdría la pena intentarlo.

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias Max!- Chloe se lanzó en un intento de abrazo que dejó a Max con escalofríos después de que la otra joven la atravesó.

-Oops, fantasma, lo olvidé-

 _ **No tengo palabras suficientes para disculparme por la tardanza de esta actualización, acabé mi primer año de la universidad hace poco y aún estoy ausoasgfbasufaosugfas, pero por fin está aquí.**_

 _ **No tienen idea de lo que viene, Max comenzará con su trabajo de detective en Blackwell y descubrirá muchas cosas interesantes de los habitantes de Arcadia ...y de ella misma.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, dejar algún comentario (hacen mi día, de verdad), agregar a sus favoritos y seguir esta historia.**_

 _ **Elizabeth Wolf**_


End file.
